It Started Out Normal
by 2olluxKARKAT
Summary: First time writing something South Park related. Please go easy on me XD  Main Pairing: VampirxRedGoth Hinted: Stolovan, Creek, Bunny, Style, Candy, Ted  RATING WILL CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS


It was a normal day in South Park, which made me nervous since South Park is never normal (but I didn't show it, emotion is for conformists). I was out in the back of the school with my friends, Ethan, Henrietta, and Georgie, skipping class again. This was a normal routine for us, we'd stay out here for most of the day and not attend class, yet, we still pass. Though, I did fail the fifth grade and had to redo it.

Oh, my name's Dylan but people call me Red Goth. I'm 17 years old and go to the gayest school in the whole universe, South Park High. I swear, if I could, I'd burn down this school like how I burn that Hot Topic down. This school is full of a bunch of Conformists, too, which makes it worse.

I'm low on coffee and cigarettes. Tragic.

"I'll be right back, I need to buy some more cancer sticks and caffeine,"

"Alright, don't get lost," Ethan mumbles loud enough for all four of us to hear.

I roll my eyes and turn around, heading for the only store in South Park that'll sell cigs to underage kids. I see some kids from my school and I wonder why they're here. I realized it was recess. How come all of these conformist fags are out of school now? Shouldn't they be in their classrooms gossiping about whatever conformists gossip about? Not like I care anyway.

I glace around as I walk. I see Clyde and his boyfriend, Kevin, making out in an alley, gross, Stan and Kyle just.. hanging out. There's Wendy and… Cartman? Big Conformist + Nazi Conformist = True love, I guess. There's also Token and Red, Kenny and Butters, and Craig and Tweek. Craig is giving Tweek some coffee. I wish I was Tweek right now. And I mean for the coffee, I hate Craig.

The trip to the store took longer than expected, probably from watching all these losers and their 'dates'. Whatever.

I walk to the coffee dispenser and get my coffee. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I see _HIM_. Why the FUCK is he here?

_'He should be one of the only people that bother to stay in school to finish work or shit during recess._ 'I think to myself as I try to hide. I hope he didn't see me. Dear God, please don't let him see me.

"Boo,"

I most definitely did NOT scream like a girl. I slowly turn around, praying to that imaginary God, hoping it's not HIS gay voice that scared me.

Godammit. Now I'm face to face with Mike fucking Makowski, the biggest conformist out there, grinning behind me.

"What's your fucking problem, asshole?" I scowl, gripping onto my coffee. "How come you're not in school doing your morning homework or something?"

He laughs in the most annoying way ever. I just want to punch him, right there and now.

"Change of routine, per se," he says "Decided to get some juice, maybe take a walk." I stare it him like he's the biggest idiot I've ever seen… And he is. I snort and roll my eyes.

"You're such a fag,"

"So does that mean you won't take a walk with me, per se?" He flashes me that idiotic, toothy grin of his. I swear, he fucking sharpened two teeth with a nail file and turned them into fangs.

"What made you think I'd have said 'yes' in the first place?" I flip my hair out my eyes.

"So you can be polite, per se,"

"You are such a loser," I scoff. He pouts in reply. That was kind of cute… Wait.. no.. CUTE? What the HELL am I saying?

He's still pouting, it's been about 5 minutes, the cashier is getting impatient with the two of us just being there. I don't really care anyway.

I finally give in. He's just not going to stop.

"Fine, I'll take a goddamn walk with you," He starts grinning again. I just want to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

'_That… Stupid, gay, adorable grin of his_'

I mentally slap myself. I don't ever recall having "feelings" for him. Ever. Except maybe that one time in the fifth grade when the Vamp Fad started. But that was a long time ago. Although, I did feel a bit guilty for shipping him to Scottsdale, but I just shrugged it off and continued on with my life.

My thoughts stopped after I felt the cool air of South Park. At that moment I realized: It was the dead of winter, it was like, -10 degrees, and I only had a light sweatshirt and long pants. I'm an idiot.

Mike had let go of my wrist, which I was not aware he was holding, and I immediately hug myself trying to get some warmth. I suddenly feel warmer. I dared to look up. Mike pulled me closer and under his large jacket, grinning. I quickly look away, I absolutely refuse to look at him. I'm still cold, he notices, he gives me his scarf and chuckles.

Fuck. I'm blushing.


End file.
